Red Heart
by keeper111
Summary: just a little jisbon thing on 'There Will Be Blood'. Some language at the beginning and some sexual content.


**Disclaimer: NOOOO**

Lisbon sat alone in her office her lamp burning into the night. She was loaded with paperwork. She glanced at her computer clock. 4:38. Damn. Another late night doing Janes filthy paperwork while he sits on his lazy ass staring at the ceiling thinking about only god knows what.

How could she have been so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She let down her damn wall for three minutes and it all came crashing down. He lied to her. Not like that was surprising he lies to her all the time just to get what he want whether it hurts her or not. She loves him. After pushing it down so many times its finally out. She can feel it bubbling at the surface every time she talks to him. Why the hell did he have to be such an ass to her? What the hell did she ever do to deserve this?

She was tired. Tired of the shit he constantly pulled. Tired of herself being hurt. And just plan old tired.

What did I do? She thought again.

She packed up a folder of paper work to do when she got home. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. She grabbed another file just in case.

She grabbed her coat and shut off her office light. She walked past Janes couch praying he didn't say anything to her but of course she wasn't that lucky.

"Another late night Lisbon, " Jane joked.

"You want me to get back the Red John case don't you? " she asked dryly.

"No comedy with you tonight, " he said.

"I'm tired Jane. Is there something you need? " she asked impatiently.

"Someone want to get home, "

"Yeah I'm going to go."

"Just let me grab my coat."

"What?"

"Well I need a place to stay for the night and your here sooo"

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"The couch is hurting my back."

She was to tired to fight it. She knew she would regret it but she waved him in the elevator .

The peaceful elevator made her eyes drift shut. A light finger grazed her arm and her eyes swung open.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was about to kiss you but you kind of pulled away."

"What!"

"It is this thing where two people are fond of each other then they make their lips touch together."

"I know what kissing is but you kissing me?!"

"Well you have a great personality and extremely attractive."

"What!"

"Ohh don't be so shocked."

The elevator beeped and she retreated to her car and away from the heated elevator.

She got into the car quickly but he was just a step behind her.

The car ride was silent so fat. Almost there and Jane asked," Why did you run."

"What?"

"The elevator."

"Because..."

"That's not an answer."

"I felt like it okay."

"Really?"

"We are here."

"Ah saved by the bell."

She shut the door to the car and walked more like jogged to the door. Teresa started digging through her purse to find her house key. Key in hand she tried to make it fit into the keyhole but her hand was shaking way to much. Jane gently pushed the key in for her and twisted. He pushed the door in his hand on the small of Teresa's back guiding her in.

She dropped her files on the table when she felt his lips press against the back of her neck. He breathed in and sign. He loved her cinnamon scent. Her eyes fluttered at his touch. He started moving his lips around her neck wrapping closer to her. His erection prodded at her back. Her panties got wet. She was now happy she decided to wear her matching set to work today.

He began to unbutton her blouse wrapping his arms around her. He took unbuttoned each one slowly making the situation even hotter. He let the shirt fall to the floor. She felt his bare chest against her back. He bite at her eyes and she arched her back. Jane ran his hands against the green lace that outline the black pushup bra.

"God your gorgeous, " he moaned.

"Jane, " she whispered out scared of what would happen next after. Her mind was catching up to her. What would he do next? What if he hurts her again?

"Stop, " she whispered. He stopped instantly. He knew he hadn't read her wrong. She loved him and he was positive.

"I can't, " she said and walked up the stair, found the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She jumped in.

No more hurt Teresa don't be stupid. She told herself silently as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. He will just do what he always does. Break your heart and leave you to pick up the pieces. She swallowed. She wanted him. God she wanted since practically the moment she meet him, but she put the feelings away. Deep down in her heart where not even he could see them. She wanted him but is choosing herself this time. Not him. Its always about him. This time she is looking out for herself. She put the shampoo into her hair and scrubbed it in. Scratching he scalp with her nails. She put her hair under the water and something she didn't even know what dropped in her belly. Her hair was free of the soup and she continued with conditioner ignoring the felling she had in the pit of her stomach. She knew the feeling al to well. It felt like the time Jane went to Vegas and slept with Lorelei. Teresa pressed her hands against her smooth stomach. She leaned against the cool wall and slide down. The jets hit her curled up body.

She pulled a fluffy towel around her shoulders. She rubbed off her small amount of make up on her eyes. She took a bra, panties, and jersey out of her drawer and put them on.

She walked over to her bed and curled up under the covers. She heard a creak coming up her stairs. She clenched her eyes shut hoping if he saw he asleep he would just leave. She walking into the room.

"I know your awake Teresa, " he said. She opened her eyes slowly pulling herself out of her bed to sit on the side. He saw her legs and it took him a few seconds to start talking again.

"What happened, " he asked.

"Nothing."

"Something did."

"Just leave it Jane. Just forget about what happened."

"What are you afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Come on. Everyone's afraid of something."

"I cant do it Jane. I'm sorry I just cant."

"Why?!"

"Because what's going to happen the next time we have a Red John case? Are you just going to pick up and leave? Sleep with someone else? I don't just want to be a notch on your bedpost. I'm done! You hurt me to much I don't want to be hurt anymore! And don't tell me you wont do it again because you don't act like yourself when Red John. No one matters to you when Red John is around. What changed Jane? Did you just finally realize that I exist, that I have feelings? What did I even do? Give me a reason why you treated me like that and I'll apologize but just give me a reason."

He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't move if she tried.

"I'm so sorry. You never did anything. I'm so sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

"Stupid reasons. I was blind of what was right in front of me. I love you so much."

"You've said that before."

"I'm going to say it again I love you Teresa Lisbon."

"Don't start something you won't finish."

"I love you. 100% in love with you. I'm not going to take it back. I want to prove it to you. Your not just a notch in my bedpost."

"I love you." she cried.

He kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to unbuttoned his shirt and he held her hands out.

"Patrick!"

"Oh I love it when you call me that. You have to do it more often."

"Take off your shirt!"

"No."

"What!"

"We shouldn't rush anything. If you just let me hold you tonight I'll be the happiest man in the world."

"Your doing a really good job of proving, " she said wiping the tears coming out of her eyes."


End file.
